itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 1983
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 1983 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * NONE November * NONE October * Information Management: Greater Emphasis on Testing Needed To Make Computer Software More Reliable and Less Costly (IMTEC-84-2) (Oct. 27, 1983). * Information Security: Computer Security in the Federal Government (Oct. 26, 1983). * Information Security: The EDP Auditor of the Future (Oct. 20, 1983). * Information Technology: FBI Management of Its Automated Information Systems (GGD-84-24) (Oct. 18, 1983). * Telecommunications: Telecommunications Security and Privacy (GAO-122613) (Oct. 17, 1983). * Telecommunications: Assessment of Bilateral Telecommunications Agreements With Japan (NSIAD-84-2) (Oct. 7, 1983). September * Telecommunications: The Effects of Changes in the Telecommunications Industry on FCC Operations (Sept. 27, 1983). * Information Technology: Need To Improve Management of ACDA's Automatic Data Processing and Operations Analysis Functions (NSIAD-83-66) (Sept. 30, 1983). * Computer Technology at IRS: Present and Planned (GGD-83-103) (Sept. 1, 1983). August * GAO Research Guide: Electronic Data Processing (OLS-83-3) (Aug. 1, 1983). July * NONE June * Information Technology: Opportunities for Improving the Management of DOD Computer Systems (June 21, 1983). * Telecommunications: Contracting for Computer Teleprocessing Services Can Be Improved (AFMD-83-60) (June 20, 1983). May * Justice and Law Enforcement: Federal Agencies Could Save Time and Money With Better Computer Software Alternatives (AFMD-83-29) (May 20, 1983). * A Bibliography of Documents Issued by the GAO on Matters Related to ADP (AFMD-83-53) (May 1, 1983). April * Information Technology: Better Use of Information Technology Can Reduce the Burden of Federal Paperwork (GGD-83-39) (Apr. 11, 1983). March * Telecommunications: FCC Needs To Monitor a Changing International Telecommunications Market (RCED-83-92) (Mar. 14, 1983). * Small Computers in the Federal Government: Management Is Needed To Realize Potential and Prevent Problems (AFMD-83-36) (Mar. 8, 1983). * Government Operations: U.S. Preparations for the 1983 Regional Administrative Radio Conference (Mar. 8, 1983). * Economic Development: U.S. Preparations for an International Conference on Broadcast Satellites (RCED-83-121) (Mar. 4, 1983). February * NONE January * Information Technology: The Air Force Can Improve Its Maintenance Information Systems (GGD-83-20) (Jan. 25, 1983). * Ask the Experts: Getting Through the Information Maze (Jan. 1, 1983). * Government Operations: The Modern EDP Environment's Impact on Internal Controls and Auditing (Jan. 1, 1983). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:1983